Kotor 1: The son of Revan and Bastila
by VentustheStorm
Summary: 15 year old Lukas Shan, son of Revan and Bastila Shan, went through hell when his mother fell to the dark side, causing her to join Darth Malak and taking Lukas prisoner. He still sees the light in his mother, but what if he's wrong? Is his mother curable? If not back to the light then in the lanes between? All the while Revan attempts to rescue his son and cure Bastila.
1. Chapter one

~~Force~~

_ _On the_ Leviathan_

(Lukas POV)

I groaned as I endured the pain the electric shock brought. Tears brimmed in my eyes when it ended, the magnetic electro cuffs holding me aloft. I looked at my captor, Darth Malak, with tears running down my face.

"The son of Revan and Bastila cries?" Malak's near machine voice projected sadistic pleasure. "Out of sadness or pain, I wonder."

A groan was my only response. Malak chose this time to call in Bastila, my mother.

"Yes, my master?" Mother was scary to look at. Her eyes a golden yellow, her cloths black and foreboding.

"Take your son to your quarters. He is of no more current use to me right now" Malak deactivated the cuffs and I fell to the durasteel floor hard, grunting on impact. Mother used the force to pull me into her arms, carrying me bridal style to her quarters.

"Mother..." I could barely grind out the word through the pain.

She said nothing as we reached her quarters. She telekinetically opened the door and layed me on her bed. I felt more tears fall but i had no power to stop them. She noticed them and sat down next to me and used a handkerchief to wipe them away. She finally spoke afterwards.

"Lukas, you must know that Malak will do anything to get what he wants. Bow to him. If you cant, pretend. You'll get by for a few years on that. I know I will at least." She was soothing but still scary. "I love you too much to lose you son, you know this."

"Father...does...too" I croaked, my throat raw.

"Revan is a fool." She said sharply. "He joined his weak jedi friends, that republic pilot, those droids, and that mandalorian outcast instead of joining Malak, the one who could protect us as we serve him."

"Mother...I...am scared..." I croak out. "I'm scared of Malak. He hates me...He...wants me dead...because of father."

"Malak doesn-" She was interrupted by an alarm that rang **INTRUDER ALERT!(x2)**

"Revan..." Bastila muttered. Then she gestured to me. "Stay here. You belong to Malak now." On that she turned and left, red double-bladed lightsaber in hand.

 _ **WELP, FIRST CHAPPIE.**_ _ **MAKE SURE TO COMMENT AND REMEMBER TO STAY EMOEMO=)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Review and give loves :)**

 _ **(Revan POV)**_

I could sense his presence.

It was close. So so close.

I felt it as I ran through the halls of this force forsaken ship.

 _Beep! Beep do bap veep!_

"I know T3! I can sense him now!" I shouted into my wrist comm before stopping my run, causing Jolee, Zaalbar, Jusani, and HK-47 to stop.

"I can sense his pain. We better hurry!" Jolee said.

 **Statement: I agree with the old one. We should hurry to save the small meatbag** HK said, scary and disturbing as ever.

"Wait." I said, holding up my hand. "I sense...….Bastila!"

At that moment, a force wave sent everyone except HK on our backs. A familiar voice spoke as I slowly stood up. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Revan, I thought you learned the first time that coming here was a mistake."

 **Query: I wonder where I should shoot her first, her torso or her head?** HK aimed his Arkanian Mark-III Heavy Blaster Pistol at Bastila.

"HK DON'T!" I basically bellowed, standing up slowly. I activated my cyan lightsaber and held it in a simple two hand grip in front of me, channeling the lightsaber form Ataru. "I'll battle her, alone. You guys find Lukas."

Bastila activated her double-bladed red lightsaber and smirked darkly. "You'd have to get through us first."

(Us?) Zaalbar growled questionably.

Suddenly, 4 Sith Assassins with lightsaber pikes appeared out of thin air behind Bastila. They activated their crimson blades and began to slowly walk towards us.

"This is going to take a while." Jolee muttered while activating his green lightsaber.

"Indeed' Juhani added, activating her blue lightsaber as well.

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE!**


End file.
